Sikolohiya
by demonickouhai
Summary: Pinapaliwanag ni Tezuka kay Fuji kung ano ang pagkakaiba ng pangungusap na 'I love you' sa pangungusap na 'mahal kita'. Sa tingin nyo ba ay walang pagkakaiba? Basahin nyo ito para malaman ninyo.


Disclaimer: Tingin kayo sa taas ng page na ito. Demonickouhai ang nakalagay na pangalan di ba? Hindi po ako si Konomi Takeshi *bows head*

* * *

'Nag-aaral pa rin sya?' Tanong ni Fuji sa kanyang sarili noong napansin niya na bukas pa ang ilaw sa kwarto ni Tezuka. Kinatok niya ang pinto nang ilang beses at dahan-dahan niyang binuksan ito.

"Nag-aaral ka pa rin?" Binigkas ni Fuji ang tanong na imiikot sa utak niya kanina.

"Ah." Ang maiksing sagot naman ng kanyang kausap na nagpatuloy sa pagbabasa. Umupo si Fuji sa kama at tahimik na pinanood si Tezuka na talagang nakatuon ang atensyon sa isang makapal na libro.

'Sikolohiya,' wika ni Fuji sa kanyang sarili.

"Tezuka, lahat ba ng Psychology students ay kailangang magpuyat ng ganyan?" Tanong ulit ni Fuji.

"Lahat ba ng Photography students ay umuuwi ng ganitong oras?" Tanong naman ni Tezuka kay Fuji habang nakakunot ang kanyang noo.

"Pasensya na Tezuka. Naghintay ka ba? Sige na, matulog na tayo," wika ni Fuji habang marahang hinimas ang braso ni Tezuka. "Tezuka, bukas na 'yan. Tulog na tayo." Ang tanging mga bagay lamang na narinig ni Fuji ay ang pagbuklat ni Tezuka sa sumunod na pahina ng libro na sinundan ng isang buntong hininga.

"Galit ka ba?" Tanong ulit ni Fuji na lubusang nag-alala na. "Kailangan ko lang kumuha ng ilang pictures para sa eskwelahan. Sorry na." Nakarinig ulit siya ng isang buntong hininga.

"Sa susunod, magsabi ka kung anong oras ka uuwi." Sa wakas ay nagsalita na si Tezuka. "May taong nag-aalala dito."

"Pasensya na talaga. Pangako, magsasabi na ako sa susunod. Ano, matutulog na tayo?" Sabi ni Fuji na agad namang ngumiti.

"Hindi pa ako pwede. Mag-aaral pa ako. Sige na, matulog ka na sa kwarto mo" Napangiti ulit si Fuji.

"Ano ba ang nagustuhan mo sa pag-aaral ng ugali ng tao?" Tanong ulit ni Fuji. Agad namang tiniklop ni Tezuka ang libro dahil alam nya na hindi na siya makakapag-aral ng maayos. Umayos siya ng upo at humarap kay Fuji. Naglabas ulit siya ng isang buntong hininga. 'Mukhang magiging mahabang usapan ito.'

"Unang-una, alam ko na alam mo na kinuha ko lamang ang Psychology upang maging Pre-Med ko," tumango naman si Fuji dito. "Pero nage-enjoy ka ba?"

Si Tezuka naman ang tumango. "Marami akong natutunan dito. Isa na dito ang pagkakaiba ng ating kultura sa kultura ng mga kanluranin." Natawa si Fuji sa paraan ng pagsasalita ni Tezuka. 'Parang college professor.' Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Tezuka sa ipinapakitang reaksyon ni Fuji. "Pasensya na, ipagpatuloy mo na."

Nagsalita naman ulit si Tezuka. "Isa na sa mga ito ang pagkakaiba ng konsepto ng salita natin kapag ang mga ito ay isinalin sa salitang Ingles."

Ang noo naman ni Fuji ang kumunot noong narinig na iyon. "Huh?"

Nagpatuloy naman sa pagpapaliwanag si Tezuka. "Halimbawa, isa sa mga katumbas ng ating salitang 'kapwa' sa Ingles ay 'others'. Ngayon, isipin mo kung ano ang pagkakaiba nila kahit na magkapareho ng ibig sabihin."

Nag-isip si Fuji sandali at sinabing, "Iba yung pakiramdam na ibinibigay nung dalawang salita."

"Tama. Sa ingles, ang salitang 'others' ay nagpapakita ng pagiging independent ng mga kanluranin. Tila hindi nila sinasama ang kanilang sarili kapag pinag-uusapan ang kanilang kapwa. Sa atin naman, talagang mararamdaman kung gaano kainit ang pag-tanggap sa iyo ng iba kapag sinabi mo ang salitang 'kapwa'. Pinapakita lang nito na hindi tayo iba sa ating mga kababayan." Wika ni Tezuka. Tumango naman si Fuji dito. Ang simpleng pagtango ni Fuji ay nagdala ng ngiti sa mga labi ni Tezuka. Natutuwa siya at nakikinig pa si Fuji sa kanya.

"Isa pa dito," pagpapatuloy ni Tezuka, "ay ang isang pangungusap na madalas nating marinig sa panahon natin ngayon. Ito ay ang pangungusap na 'I love you'. Kapag ito ay isinalin sa Tagalog ay magiging 'mahal kita'."

Naramdaman ni Fuji na tila nakuryente siya noong binanngit ni Tezuka ang mga katagang 'mahal kita'.

"Sa pangungusap na 'I love you', makikita ulit natin ang pagiging independent ng mga kanluranin. Kung mapapansin mo, nauna ang salitang 'I,' _ako, _kaysa sa salitang 'you,'_ ikaw. _Sinasabi nito na _AKO_ nagmamahal sa IYO. Mas binibigyang halaga nito na AKO ang nagmamahal at IKAW ang minamahal ko." Tumango ulit si Fuji.

"Samantalang sa pangungusap na 'mahal kita'," nakaramdam ulit si Fuji na tila siya ay nakuryente, "walang binanggit kung sino yung nagmamahal. Ang una niyang sinabi ay ang salitang 'mahal'. Pinapakita lamang nito na para sa kanya, hindi mahalaga kung sino siya. Ang mas mahalaga sa kanya ay ang pagmamahal na nararamdaman niya para sa isang tao at ang relasyong namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa. Naintindihan mo ba, Fuji?"

Tumango ulit si Fuji at ngumiti. "Maganda pala ang pinag-aaralan ninyo sa kursong iyan, Kunimitsu." Nagulat naman si Tezuka sa biglang paggamit ni Fuji sa kanyang pangalan. Pero agad nyang itinago ang kanyang pagkagulat.

"Fuji," sabi ni Tezuka habang minamasahi ang kanyang noo, "bumalik ka na sa kwarto. Matulog ka na." Hindi pinansin ni Fuji ang sinabi ni Tezuka, bagkus ay yinakap niya pa si Tezuka at linapit ang kanyang labi sa tenga nung isa.

"Kunimitsu, mahal kita." Binigkas ni Fuji. Si Tezuka naman ang nakaramdam na parang kinukuryente. Pinaglapit pa lalo ni Fuji ang kanilang mga mukha hanggang sa nararamdaman na niya ang paghinga ni Tezuka, o ang _hindi niya paghinga_.

"Kunimitsu, mahal kita." Inulit ni Fuji. Dahan-dahang niyang nilapat ang kanyang mga labi sa mga labi ni Tezuka. Sa una ay nagulat si Tezuka, halos hindi siya makapaniwala sa ginagawa ni Fuji. Pero noong napakalma na niya ang kanyang sarili ay inakap din niya si Fuji. Hinayaan niyang halikan siya ni Fuji at hinalikan niya si Fuji pabalik. Inamin nila sa sarili nila na nage-enjoy sila sa kanilang ginagawa. Matapos ang ilang sandali ay naglayo din ang kanilang mga namumulang labi at halatang-halatang kinakapos sila ng hininga.

"Mahal din kita, Syusuke." Wika naman ni Tezuka. Napangiti si Fuji dito. Sa loob ng ilang sandali ay nanatili lamang sila sa kanilang posisyon, nakaakap lamang sila sa isa't isa. Hindi sila nagsasalita.

Maya-maya ay nagsalita na rin si Tezuka. "Syusuke, bumalik ka na sa kwarto mo. Matulog ka na. Alam kong pagod ka."

"Ayoko pang bumalik." Sagot naman ni Fuji.

"Syusuke." Pagbabanta naman ni Tezuka.

"Ayoko. Dito ako matutulog." Napangiti naman si Tezuka dito. Alam niyang hindi siya mananalo kay Fuji. Umayos na sila ng pagkakahiga.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Hm?"

"Mahal kita."

"Mahal din kita."

* * *

**A/N**: Nyaa~ Itong fanfiction na ito ay nagpapakita kung ano ang natutunan ko sa aming Enrichment class. Nope, hindi yung pagmamahalan nila Tezuka at Fuji ang natutunan ko dun, matagal ko na kasing alam yun. Ang natutunan ko sa Enrichment classes ay yung tungkol sa Sikolohiyang Pilipino. Natuwa talaga ako nung pinapaliwanag sa amin yung tungkol sa pagkakaiba nang 'I love you' at 'mahal kita'. Sana ay natuwa din kayo sa pagpapaliwanag ko, kahit na alam ko na hindi ako kasinggaling magturo ng tutor namin XD Pasensya nga pala kung hindi ganun kaganda yung kissing scene, hirap kasing itagalog XD Sorry! Nakita nga ng mommy ko nung isinusulat ko yung nagsasabihan na sila ng 'Mahal Kita'. Eh kilala niya pa naman kung sino sila Tezuka at Fuji, PoT fan din kasi yung nanay ko. Nahuli tuloy ako na nagsusulat ng shounen-ai. Haha. Nagustuhan nyo ba? Kinilabutan ba kayo? Sa tingin niyo ba ay walang kwenta kong manunulat? Sabihin niyo lang sa akin yan sa review. Maa-appreciate ko talaga yun. *bows*


End file.
